The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of building structures and, more particularly, to an alignment pin and aesthetic cover assembly for concealing a portion of a building structure as well as a method of installing the same.
Aesthetic cover assemblies are well known and commonly used for concealing features and elements of buildings and/or other structures to thereby enhance the appearance thereof. Such features and elements commonly include vertical supports (e.g., columns), horizontal supports (e.g., beams), mechanical components (e.g., ductwork and piping) and electrical components (e.g., cables and conduit) or any combination of these and/or other features and/or elements. Additionally, such aesthetic cover assemblies are known to be used in both indoor and outdoor environments.
Conventional aesthetic cover assemblies normally include one or more cover segments that are interconnected with one another. The cover segments normally include one or more cover walls that extend along or around a portion of a building structure to at least partially conceal the same. Typically, edge portions of the one or more cover walls are interconnected with one another at joints to form the cover segments. Conventional threaded fasteners are commonly used to secure adjacent edges to one another and thereby form the joint or joints of the cover segments.
Notwithstanding the usage and overall success of known cover assemblies, it is believed desirable to continue to develop and improve the design and construction of aesthetic cover assemblies and methods of installing the same, such as, for example, to provide improved cosmetic appearance (i.e., fit and finish), ease of installation and reduced installation costs (i.e., field assembly) and/or decreased manufacturing costs.